


April Showers

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: GOT7
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bambam and Jinyoung only make short apperances, Cross-Posted on AFF, Happy Ending?, Or do they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: His yellow rain boots kept his feet warm as he jumped into every deep puddle he could find throughout the park. He looked up and saw a group of school children were doing the same as him, much to their school teacher’s dismay. He giggled a bit at the scene. Just then he heard some tires screeching. He turned around and saw a body crash into the hood of a truck, landing with a thud on the pavement. The car that hit the body sped away as fast as it could. Youngjae’s smile fell off of his face, and he started to run over to the body laying on the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

     Youngjae walked along the slickened sidewalk. It was still raining outside, which seemed to make his surroundings look different. The café on the corner looked less like a happy little place to get a drink, instead it looked like a warm escape from the freezing rain that was pouring from the sky. All of the buildings that would shine in the sunlight looked dull and gloomy. Even the people walking along the street around him looked miserable to be outside. But Youngjae carried on, shifting his bright yellow umbrella that stood out in the sea of black and grey ones. He must have been a sight to see to all of the serious looking business people that were shoving their way down the crowded streets. Everyone in this part of town wore drab business suits and pencil skirts, all in various shades of black and white. But there Youngjae was, humming a tune he had heard on the radio that morning, dressed head to toe in bright yellow. He was on his way to his own job that morning, and a quick detour through the business district was always a treat for him. He continued on his way, a hop in his step as he made his way towards the park that sat in the middle of the district he was in.

 

     Youngjae loved the park. Rain or shine there were always people outside in their tents, selling their goods. It was autumn time, so the air around him smelled a bit like cinnamon and cloves. He wished it wasn’t raining so much, since he loved to hear the crunching of the orange leaves that littered the ground. Youngjae pouted a bit at the fact that instead of soothing crunches the leaves made squelching sounds. He shrugged and looked at his watch. He still had a bit of time to kill before he had to start working. With this in mind he decided to splash in the big puddles scattered around the park. His yellow rain boots kept his feet warm as he jumped into every deep puddle he could find throughout the park. He looked up and saw a group of school children were doing the same as him, much to their school teacher’s dismay. He giggled a bit at the scene. Just then he heard some tires screeching. He turned around and saw a body crash into the hood of a truck, landing with a thud on the pavement. The car that hit the body sped away as fast as it could. Youngjae’s smile fell off of his face, and he started to run over to the body laying on the ground.

 

     Youngjae dropped his umbrella on the sidewalk as he kneeled down next to the body. It turned out to be the body of a young man. Youngjae moved the man onto his back and put his ear to his chest, where he could just barely make out a heartbeat. Youngjae sighed, knowing that the other man wouldn’t survive the ambulance ride to the hospital with the severity of his injuries. He looked up. “You really feel like making people suffer today, huh?” He said, taking the other boy’s hand. The other boy’s breathing came in short gasps as he looked over to Youngjae, begging with his eyes for help as he choked on the blood filling his lungs. Youngjae reached with his empty hand to brush some hair off the other boy’s face. “Sleep. Everything  will be alright when you wake up.” Youngjae said as he kissed the forehead of the other boy. After Youngjae kissed him the other boy took one last wheezy breath before his eyes glazed over and his hand went limp. Youngjae placed the hand he was holding on the concrete. He heard a gasp from behind him, and looked to see the boy he had just kissed. “Holy shit.” The other boy said. Youngjae slowly stood up and turned to face the boy. “I know how you feel. Your own corpse is never a fun sight to see.” He said as he slowly approached the other man, who was frozen in shock as he stared into his own lifeless eyes. “I’m dead?” Youngjae nodded. “It’s a shame really. You look young.” Youngjae turns back to the corpse. “Like you had a good life ahead of you. I’m sorry.” Youngjae turned back and saw the other boy was looking at him intently. “ My name is Youngjae. What’s your name?” Youngjae asked. The other man is shocked out of his stupor. “Jaebum. Im Jaebum.” Youngjae looked confused. “Wait a minute. Your name isn’t Kim Sooyoung?” Jaebum shook his head. Youngjae suddenly looked distressed and dug into his yellow jacket, taking out a planner. Youngjae frantically turned the pages. “Today is the fifteenth of October right?” Jaebum nodded. “Yeah why?” Youngjae looked even more confused. “You weren’t supposed to die today. You weren’t supposed to die for another seventy years.” It was Jaebum’s turn to look confused. “And how exactly would you know that?” Youngjae looked Jaebum right in the eyes.

 

**“Because I’m death.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments. In all seriousness thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it as it is updated.


	2. Chapter 2

     “There is no way you’re death.” Jaebum said with his arms crossed. “Yes I am.” Youngjae said as he continued to search through his planner. “You can’t be. Death is all dressed in black and skeletal looking. You’re the opposite of that.” Youngjae let out a sigh. “Who do you know that has stared death in the face and lived to tell the tale?” Jaebum’s mouth opened but after a moment of silence it snapped back shut. “Exactly. Just because I decide to take on a form that is more comforting for the person who is dying doesn’t mean I can’t do my job.” Youngjae said, turning back to the planner once more. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well you aren’t really that good at your job if you kill people on the wrong day.” Youngjae glared at him. “I’d watch your tongue if I were you. Just because you’re already dead doesn’t mean I can’t do damage to you.” “What are you gonna do? Send my soul to the wrong place?” Youngjae took a deep breath. “As tempting as sending your soul straight to the Underworld sounds, I’m going to be the bigger person here and leave it at that.” Youngjae snapped his planner closed and took Jaebum by the wrist. “Come on we have to leave.” Jaebum ripped his arm out of Youngjae’s grip. “Woah woah woah. Where in the hell do you think you’re taking me?” “To the only person who might have an inkling of an idea as to why you’re dead today when you were supposed to live for another seventy years.” Jaebum shook his head. “Oh no I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m staying right here.” Youngjae huffed. “Fine. Stay here and roam the earth for the next century as a suffering spirit. See if I feel sorry for you.” Jaebum’s eyes widened. “A century?!?!” “Time works differently where I’m going. A minute there is ten years here. So unless you feel like wandering around alone for the next one hundred years I would suggest you follow me.” Youngjae turned and began walking. Jaebum thought over his options before quickly following after him. 

 

     “We’re going to the clocktower?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae walked through the door of the tower. “Just trust me, okay?” Youngjae said after Jaebum phased through the door. They walked up the stairs in silence, but Jaebum was getting more and more freaked out the higher they climbed. Finally they reached the top of the tower, where the face of the giant clock sat. Youngjae walked up to the face of the clock. “Take my hand.” Youngjae said, extending his arm. “Why?” “Remember what I said about trusting me?” Jaebum hesitated for only a few seconds before he grabbed Youngjae’s hand. “Good.” Youngjae took a deep breath before he sprinted towards the glass face of the clock. Jaebum closed his eyes as he was yanked behind Youngjae, expecting to phase through the glass and fall to his doom. But the impact never happened. Jaebum opened his eyes and was amazed. They were in a room filled with thousands of clocks. They were floating around and each clock had a view of a different part of the world. “Woah.” Jaebum whispered. Youngjae let go of his hand then. “Where are we?” “You are in the lair of Father Time.” A new voice boomed. Jaebum whipped his head to the direction of the voice. Only to see the figure of a man standing at the top of a large staircase. The figure looked intimidating, with his dark robes billowing around his feet as he made his way slowly down the stairs, a serious frown on his face. “Hey Jinyoung.” Youngjae said with a large smile. The figure, who Jaebum now knew was named Jinyoung, turned to Youngjae and returned the smile. “Youngjae! It’s been such a long time!” He said has he wrapped Youngjae in a warm embrace. Jinyoung looked to Jaebum. “And who have you brought with you?” Youngjae released himself from Jinyoung’s hold. “That’s what I came to talk about.” Youngjae took out his planner. “He died today. But he isn’t on my planner to be dead yet. He was supposed to live for another seventy years.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “And what is your name young man?” “Jaebum. Im Jaebum.” “And Jaebum what exactly did you do for a living?” Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How is that relevant to what is going on right now?” “Just answer the question.” Jinyoung said looking a little nervous. “I was a police officer for a living.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue. “I was afraid you were going to say that.” He said as he walked to the direction of a door leading to another room. “I think it would be best if you sat down for this one.”

 

     Jaebum and Youngjae shared a couch in the living room that Jinyoung had led them to. Jinyoung sat on the couch opposite of them. “I’m afraid to say that the reason you are dead is because of me.” Youngjae tilted his head to the side. “You? But why?” Jinyoung shook his head. “It wasn’t me directly. Someone broke into my home and stole Jaebum’s hourglass from me.” Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “My hourglass?” Jinyoung nodded. “I have an hourglass for every living thing on earth. Your hourglass controls how much time you have to live. If I change someone’s life span it comes up in Youngjae’s book. That’s why Youngjae’s planner hasn’t changed, because I wasn’t the one who shortened your lifespan.” Jaebum looked angry. “What kind of security do you have here that someone can just steal something that powerful from you?” Jinyoung hung his head in shame. “The person who stole it must have been planning this for a long time. They spent so much time here that I considered them family. How was I supposed to know that someone I had grown to love like a son would do this?” Youngjae crossed over to Jinyoung’s sofa and put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Who stole it?” Jinyoung looked at Youngjae with watery eyes. “The King of the Underworld.” Youngjae gasped.

 

**“Bambam?”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually upload a second chapter so quickly but I was feeling really inspired.


	3. Chapter 3

     “Why would Bambam want to steal Jaebum’s hourglass?” Youngjae asked Jinyoung, whose head was still tilted towards the ground. “Your guess is as good as mine. I never would have thought he would do something like this.” Youngjae patted Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jaebum coughed, feeling awkward from how the other two were speaking as if he wasn’t in the room. “So is there anyway that we can fix this? Because I really don’t feel like being dead if I’m not supposed to be.” Jinyoung looked at him. “Lucky for you there is a way to fix this. But it isn’t going to be an easy task.” Jinyoung stood up from the couch, walking over to a large bookshelf on the other side of the room. He skimmed through a few titles before pulling out a large book. The book looked old, it’s pages were warped and brown around the edges. Jinyoung set the book down on the coffee table between the two sofas. The book opened itself to the page that Jinyoung wanted. “There is a way for me to put time back into your hourglass so you can live once more. And I’ll be sure to rewind time so you go back to the living world just before you died. It will be as if nothing happened.” Jaebum smiled wide. “That’s great!” “But.” The smile faded. “But what?” 

 

     “But I need the hourglass back. I can’t put time back in your hourglass if it isn’t here. And even if I could Bambam would just shorten your lifespan again.”  Jaebum deflated at the words. “So you’re telling me that I’m stuck like this until you get my hourglass back?” Jinyoung looked guilty. “I’m afraid so. And there’s another problem. I can’t leave here to get it.” Jaebum’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean you can’t leave here?” Jinyoung sighed. “I’ve been Father Time for almost three centuries now. And that’s fine if I’m in my own realm because I control everything here. But the Underworld is a different realm, and one that I have no power in. If I went the second I stepped in the Underworld I would turn into my true age.” Jaebum’s jaw tightened in frustration. “So what you’re saying is that me and Youngjae have to clean up your mess?” Youngjae stepped in. “Look Jaebum, I understand your anger. If it makes you feel any better I can go by myself. You can wait here with Jinyoung while I go to get it.” “I’m not staying anywhere with him! He’s the reason I’m in this mess!” Youngjae’s ears turned red with anger. “Now you listen here. It is not his fault. I understand you’re upset. I get it, you died early. But projecting your anger onto him isn’t going to solve your problem. So you have a choice. You can stay here with him or you can go to the Underworld with me.” 

 

     In the end Jaebum decided to go to the Underworld with Youngjae. He decided that it would be better to go with Youngjae than to sit around and let his anger stew more than it already had. Jinyoung packed both of them backpacks filled with extra clothes, food, and anything else they might need on the long trip to the Underworld. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung packing him extra food when he thought no one was looking. He then led them to the door in his basement that opened up into the Underworld. “Okay, this path should lead you straight to Bambam’s castle. Make sure you guys only travel during the daytime, the demons usually roam around at night so I packed some salt so you guys could protect yourselves while you sleep.” Jinyoung said as he fiddled with the straps of Youngjae’s backpack, making sure they were the perfect length and tightness for him. Youngjae grabbed Jinyoung’s hands and held them still. “We’ll be careful. Don’t worry okay? We’ll be back before you know it.” Jinyoung smiled and pecked Youngjae’s forehead. “Come back safe.” Jinyoung turned to Jaebum next. “I really am sorry about all of this. I swear I would go if I could.” Jaebum sighed. “It’s not your fault. You can’t read minds. I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you earlier.” Jinyoung smiled and shook Jaebum’s hand. “Take care of yourself okay?” Jaebum nodded. Jaebum then turned to Youngjae. “You ready?” Youngjae nodded, and they started their journey to the Underworld. 

 

     It was a few minutes after they started their trek to the Underworld that Jaebum decided to break the awkward silence. “So what exactly is your relationship with Jinyoung?” Youngjae flinched, not expecting the question. “Is there any particular reason you want to know?” Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought since we have a long journey ahead of us we could at least get to know each other better. I mean all I know about you is your name is Youngjae and you kill people for a living.” Youngjae looked scandalized. “I do not kill people for a living. I guide the souls of the living to the afterlife. And even then I only guide those souls if I’m sure there is no way for them to survive.” He snapped. Jaebum raised his hands in defense. “Woah, no need to bite my head off. I’m just making conversation.” Youngjae visibly relaxed and they walked in silence for a few more moments before Youngjae broke it. “Jinyoung is like a parent to me. He took care of me when I first became Death.” Jaebum looked confused. “You weren’t always Death?” Youngjae shook his head. “I became death not too long ago. You see unlike Father Time, Death isn’t a permanent state of being.” “How come? Why doesn’t Death just stay Death for the rest of time?” “Because in the past people have gotten drunk off the power that death brings. The last person who stayed as Death too long started a massacre on earth. So it’s better to change who is in charge of Death often.” Jaebum nodded.

 

     “I have another question.” Jaebum said as they  were setting up camp for the night. Youngjae turned from the salt circle he was making to let Jaebum know he was listening. “So you weren’t always Death. What made you take the position? I mean why not enjoy eternal peace or whatever?” Youngjae stiffened a bit. “I would rather not talk about my reason for becoming Death.” “Oh come on it can’t be that bad.” Jaebum said leaning on a boulder. “Drop it.” Youngjae said, his eyes delivering a warning. “Alright, I get it. It’s a touchy subject.” Just then there was a rustle in the bushes near them. Jaebum was about to say something but Youngjae quickly covered his mouth. “Don’t make any noises.” Youngjae whispered. Just then a horrible beast emerged from the shadows. Jaebum couldn’t think of any words to describe what it looked like other than demon. He shouted in fear at the sight of it, forgetting Youngjae’s warning. Despite Youngjae’s hand being on his mouth, the shout was loud enough to draw the beast’s attention. It charged at them, foaming wildly at the mouth and letting out a bone chilling shriek. Youngjae pushed Jaebum out of the way before dodging the beast. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked to be a compact mirror. Jaebum sat in confusion until he saw the mirror transform into a scythe. Youngjae got into position to fight the beast off.  The demon charged once more.

 

     Youngjae fought with all of his might. Blow after blow was thrown. He slashed at the demon’s abdomen, only to have it dodge and try to charge at him. At one point of the fight the demon grabbed Youngjae by the back of his shirt, tearing the fabric to shreds with it’s deadly claws. At that point Youngjae slashed the creature’s hand off. It let out a wail of pain before trying to slash at his throat. Before it’s claws could make contact Youngjae slashed at its abdomen once more. This time his scythe connected and the creature let out one last shriek of pain before it fell to the ground, dead. Youngjae breathed heavily as his scythe went back to being a compact. Jaebum was looking at him from the back, and when the dust cleared he was shocked at what he saw. Jaebum walked up to Youngjae slowly as the other man caught his breath. Just as Youngjae was about to turn around to address Jaebum he felt a hand on the bare skin of his back. 

 

**“What the hell happened here?”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this out earlier but I had some issues. So I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others as a sorry. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

     Jaebum couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Youngjae’s back was filled with scars, and all of them looked long and deep. They were jagged, like whoever was cutting into his back had a shaky hand. Or, Jaebum shuddered at the thought, like Youngjae had tried to squirm away from whatever put the scars there. The cruelest part in Jaebum’s eyes as that the scars came together to look like a pair of angel’s wings. It felt like salt on the wound, the fact that someone carved wings into the back of someone who clearly wanted to fly away. Jaebum traced the pink lines across Youngjae’s skin. Youngjae shivered at the touch before reaching back and grabbing Jaebum’s hand. “Youngjae-” Youngjae cut Jaebum off. “I don’t want to talk about it.” “But Youngjae-” Youngjae turned around, tears in his eyes. “I said I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.” Youngjae turned back around and tried to walk away, but Jaebum grabbed him by the wrist. “Okay. Okay, we don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” He said calmly, gently pulling Youngjae into a hug. Youngjae sniffled a few times, trying his best to keep his tears at bay. Jaebum let Youngjae go, and looked him over for any lingering signs of distress. Instead he saw that Youngjae had been hurt in the fight, his side was oozing from a cut near his ribs. “Come on, let’s get you bandaged up.” Jaebum said as he led Youngjae to camp. 

 

     “This might sting a little.” Jaebum said as he pressed a cotton pad soaked with disinfectant to Youngjae’s wound. Youngjae didn’t even flinch. Jaebum worked in silence for a few moments before speaking again. “Thank you, by the way. For saving me earlier.” Youngjae smiled a bit at that. “We’re in this together Jaebum.” Jaebum looked up at Youngjae then, a small smile of his own on his face. “Yeah. I guess we are.” Jaebum finished bandaging Youngjae’s wound. “There we go. You’ll be better in no time.” Youngjae looked at Jaebum and smiled a bit before he reached for the bandage and pulled it off, revealing that the wound had already fully healed. “Jinyoung might not have any power in this realm, but my power is stronger here.” Jaebum flushed in embarrassment. “You jerk.” He said, giving Youngjae a hard slap on the arm. Youngjae grabbed where his arm was slapped but burst into laughter at the look on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh along with him after a few minutes of trying to look angry. Soon they both turned in for the night, a few giggles escaping here and there as they finally went to sleep.

 

     The rest of the journey to the castle felt more comfortable than the beginning. Instead of long awkward silences the journey was filled with stories and laughter. They had grown closer, to the point that Jaebum felt like he had known Youngjae for years instead of just a few days. But the comfort soon came to an end as the sight of the castle came into view. The castle was made of black bricks, and it was surrounded by a moat of lava. The castle was all sharp edges and pointy tips. The lush forest that Jaebum was used to traveling in soon turned into a wasteland. Youngjae and Jaebum stood at the top of a hill, the path leading straight into the castle. “So how are we going to get in? I mean I don’t think we can just slip in through the front door.” Youngjae looked at Jaebum. “That’s why we’re going to sneak in through the servant’s chambers.” He said, already making his way to the castle. Jaebum followed after him. They reached the castle’s side, and began to walk along the walls so no one in the guard towers could see them. They quietly slipped through the door that led to the servant’s chambers. They snuck through the castle, peeking through doors to try and find the room the hourglass was hidden in. There were a few close calls with the guards that patrolled the halls, but they managed to slip away in the nick of time. 

 

     Finally they found the room that the hourglass was sitting in. It was set at the top of a pedestal, a light from above making the object shine. The problem was the fact that the pedestal was surrounded by hell hounds. Luckily they all seemed to be asleep. “I’m going to sneak in and get the hourglass.” Youngjae whispered. “Keep an eye out for any guards that come by.” Jaebum nodded. Youngjae tiptoed around the hounds, making sure he didn’t accidentally step on any tails or snouts. He finally got to the pedestal and reached to grab onto the hourglass. Suddenly,  his wrist was grabbed and he looked back to see a big guard was the source of the hand. Youngjae looked back at Jaebum and saw that he was in another guard’s grasp, and that his mouth was covered by said guard’s hand. Youngjae and Jaebum were dragged to a large throne room. They were thrown to their knees, their wrists bound behind them. 

 

    “Well I expected you two to try and get the hourglass back, but I thought you would be here faster. Then again Jinyoung’s path here doesn’t include the shortcuts I thought you would take.” Youngjae looked up to see Bambam sitting at his throne. His legs were resting on the arm of the large chair, his back resting on the other arm. He ran his fingers through his white hair before shifting his bright blue eyes to the two of them. “Jinyoung really needs to work on his security, I mean all I had to do was pick the lock of a door.” He said, fiddling with the hourglass in his hand. “Enough Bambam. Give us back the hourglass.” Youngjae said, putting as much authority in his voice as he could. “Mmmm, I don’t feel like it.” Bambam said shifting so his booted feet rested on the floor. Jaebum rolled his eyes, but still didn’t look at Bambam. “Look I don’t know why you decided to steal my hourglass but-” Jaebum finally looked up at Bambam, and when he did he felt the air leave his lungs. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Kunpimook?” Bambam smirked.

  
**“Hello Officer Im.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this chapter from the grave because Lullaby is a bop and the fact they performed it in Spanish ended me.


	5. Chapter 5

     “You two know each other?” Youngjae said looking back and forth at the other two men in the room. “I’m just as surprised as you are Youngjae. I didn’t think he would remember me after how long it’s been.” Bambam said with a sneer. “Then again how can you forget the face of someone you ignored when they needed help?” Jaebum shook his head. “Kunpimook-” “Don’t call me that! That name is dead to me.” Jaebum flinched at how loudly Bambam yelled at him. Bambam put his foot on Jaebum’s back, knocking him off balance to the point that Jaebum’s face hit the cool marble under him. “What did Jaebum do?” Youngjae asked, trying his best to get out of the binds around his wrists. Bambam looked at Youngjae with wild eyes before he turned his attention back to Jaebum, putting more pressure on the officer’s back. “Tell him.” Jaebum’s eyes shifted to Bambam’s face. “Tell him what?” “Don’t play dumb! You know exactly what you did!” Bambam took his foot off of Jaebum’s back and yanked him up by his hair. “Tell him how you promised to get me out of that house! Tell him how I waited and waited for you to come and rescue me from those horrible people! Tell him how much I had to suffer before I finally died! TELL HIM!” Jaebum remained silent. Bambam dropped Jaebum and turned to a guard. “Get them out of my sight.” He said before leaving the room. 

 

     Youngjae and Jaebum were dragged to the dungeon of the castle. Youngjae’s scythe was taken away before they were both untied and thrown into a cell. Once the door was locked Youngjae turned to Jaebum. Jaebum was sitting against the wall of the cell, one knee pulled to his chest while the other was extended out. His hand rested against the cheek that made contact with the floor, where a bruise was beginning to form. “Do you want to explain what the hell happened out there? What was Bambam talking about?” Jaebum took a deep breath, but didn’t say anything. “Oh no. You’re not giving me the cold shoulder. You are going to tell me how you and Bambam know each other right now or so help me-” “What exactly will you do? Huh? I’m dead and I’m trapped in a cell in the Underworld which is run by someone who hates me! There is absolutely no way that you can do anything to make my situation worse than it already is!” Youngjae was taken aback. “What happened between you two? Why does he hate you so much?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” Youngjae huffed in frustration. “Jaebum-” “I said I don’t want to talk about it! What you don’t have to talk about stuff that makes you upset but I do? Just leave me alone!” Jaebum said, turning his body so he was facing a corner. Youngjae got red in the face. “Fine! All I wanted to do was help but you can forget that now!” Jaebum responded by flipping him off. Youngjae stomped over to the opposite corner of the room and sat so he was facing away from Jaebum. There was a long silence after that. But during that time both of them calmed down enough to think rationally. “I was checking up on the orphanage Bambam lived in.” Jaebum said thinking back to that day.

 

_      Jaebum hopped into the passenger side of his police cruiser. “So where are we headed today?” Jaebum asked his partner, a man named Mark. “Someone called in for a wellness check at the orphanage down the street. They said they’ve been hearing screams coming from the place for a few days.” Jaebum looked confused. “Wait, the orphanage is still open? With how old the place looks I thought it was abandoned.” Mark shook his head. “I’m just as surprised. I didn’t think orphanages were still a thing until I started working here.” Jaebum shrugged. “Let’s go see what’s up.” Mark and Jaebum arrived at the orphanage quickly. The building was in need of renovations to say the least. The paint on the outside of the building was peeling off in various parts, to the point that there was more exposed wood than paint. There were thick vines wrapping around one of the walls of the building. Some of the windows were shattered, but there was plastic taped to it to prevent too much cold from coming in. Jaebum shuddered at the thought of having to live in such conditions. He walked quickly to the entrance of the old house, Mark following close behind him. He knocked on the door, with a little bit more force than needed. _

 

_      A woman in her forties opened the door. She smiled brightly at them. “Oh good morning. Can I help you two with anything?” Jaebum tipped his head in greeting. “Good morning ma’am. We received a phone call about a wellness check on the children. May we come in?” The woman nodded. “Of course! Come in. My name is Jiyoung by the way.” Jiyoung led them to the kitchen of the house. Jaebum took a good look around, noting that most of the children he saw looked fine. None of them seemed harmed in anyway, and they all looked happy to be where they were. Mark turned to him. “I think I’ll talk to Jiyoung. You stay back and take a look around okay? Ask a few kids how they like it here.” He said, gesturing towards the sitting room. Jaebum turned to Jiyoung. “Is that okay with you ma’am?” Jiyoung nodded, but her smile looked a bit forced. Jaebum went around asking the children how they liked the orphanage. Most of them answered that they liked the place. Some were more reluctant to answer but Jaebum put it down to the children being shy. He was about to head back to the kitchen to report his findings when he heard knocking coming from a door to his left. Jaebum turned to the sound, thinking he might have been mistaken. But he heard the knocking again, only this time it was more like pounding. Jaebum walked to the door cautiously. He tried the knob but it was locked. Jaebum's eyebrows furrowed. He was tempted to walk to the kitchen and get the key for the door, but instead he picked the lock quickly, not wanting to spook whatever was behind the door too much. _

 

_      Jaebum slipped through the door and closed it behind him, not wanting to get caught sneaking in places he didn’t have a warrant to search. When he turned around he was met with a dark room. He tried to turn a light on, but there were none to be found. “Ms. Jiyoung made sure none of the lights in here work.” He heard a little voice say. Jaebum jumped a bit from the voice coming from the darkness. He quickly reached for his flashlight, turning it on and shining it around. Eventually he was able to see the owner of the voice. It was a kid, no older than sixteen if Jaebum had to guess. The kid rubbed at his eyes from the harsh light that was shining from the flashlight. “Oh sorry!” Jaebum said as he tilted the flashlight up to get it out of the young boy’s eyes. “What’s your name?” Jaebum asked when the boy stopped rubbing at his eyes. “Kunpimook. What’s yours?” “My name is Officer Im. Can you explain why your locked in here?” Kunpimook looked down at his feet, pulling at his fingers. “I want to but I can’t.” He said, his voice trembling. Jaebum looked confused. “Why not?” Kunpimook looked around like he was looking for someone to catch him. “Because Ms. Jiyoung said if I say anything to you she’ll leave me in here until tomorrow.” Jaebum started to understand. “Did Ms. Jiyoung say that to all the kids?” The boy nodded. “She said she would do worse if the other kids said anything.”  _

 

_      “Does Ms. Jiyoung say stuff like that often.” Kunpimook froze. “It’s okay Kunpimook. I won’t tell her you said anything. You’re not going to be in trouble. I just need you to tell me the truth.” Kunpimook bit his lip. “If I tell you will you get me out of here?” Jaebum nodded. “I’ll make sure Ms. Jiyoung can never hurt you again.” Tears sprung into Kunpimook’s eyes. “Okay.” “Does Ms. Jiyoung hit you?” Kunpimook shook his head. “She locks us in here until she feels like we can be let out. But . . . sometimes she forgets we’re locked in here so we end up staying here for hours. I was locked in here for an entire night one time.” Jaebum nodded. Kunpimook told Jaebum about all of the horrific things done in the orphanage as “punishments”. It was never anything to physically harm the child, but it left scars nonetheless. When Kunpimook finished talking he let out a few sobs. Jaebum held him until his sobs turned into hiccups.  _

 

     “What happened after that?” Youngjae asked, sitting to the side of Jaebum now. “I reported my findings to the chief. We had Child Protective Services called. But with the kids lying and no physical evidence of abuse we couldn’t do much. By the time they could finally get a conviction Bambam was already dead.” “But how did he die?” Jaebum sniffled. “They locked him in a different closet and forgot about him. They actually forgot he was in there and just left him to die. And the worst part was that’s what finally did it. Bambam’s death is what finally led to that place being shut down.” Youngjae rubbed Jaebum’s arm in an attempt to comfort him. “I don’t blame him for blaming me. I promised to get him out of that house and he died before he could get his freedom.” A few sobs left Jaebum. Youngjae didn’t know what to say to make the situation better, so he wrapped his arms around Jaebum, attempting to keep him from falling apart. Once Jaebum calmed down he pushed Youngjae’s arms off of him. Just then the door to the cell opened. 

 

**“The king wants you back in the throne room.”**

 


	6. Chapter 6

     Youngjae and Jaebum were taken back to the throne room. They weren’t bound this time, but with three armed guards walking in front of and behind them they knew better than to try and escape. They enter the large room, where Bambam once again sits sideways on his throne. He looks like his temper has improved a bit, but with how quick he was to lose it the first time they keep their mouth shut. “Bring Youngjae over here.” Bambam says quietly, still not looking in their direction.. Youngjae looks to Jaebum with a worried expression as he is dragged to kneel next to Bambam’s throne. Jaebum is positioned in the middle of the room. “I’m sure you told Youngjae how we know each other.” Bambam says, fiddling with what looks like a necklace in his hands. Jaebum only nodded. Bambam sneered. “I’m sure you told him you did everything in your power to save me. That the system was corrupt and my death was the only way they could take the orphanage down.” Bambam was disturbingly calm as he talked, which scared Youngjae more than the seething Bambam they encountered before. “But I don’t think he really understands why I’m angry. I’m not angry because the system was corrupt. I’m not angry that I died. I’m not angry that he broke his promise.” Bambam looked at Jaebum with unadulterated rage. “I’m used to adults lying to me. Did I hope I could trust you? Yes. Did I really believe you could do anything? No. I hate you for what you did after.”

 

     Jaebum looked confused and turned to Youngjae, who looked equally distressed. “What I did after?” He asked. Bambam stands from his chair, walking calmly over to Jaebum. “You turned my suffering into a media circus.” Bambam said, tears in his eyes but refusing to spill. “I don’t think you really understand what that’s like. I was locked in the dark, I’m not even sure how long I was in there. I suffered in that closet. I was starved. When they found me my fingernails were stuck in the door from how hard I clawed into that door. Do you know how much that hurts? And what did you do after I had suffered so much? You plastered my face everywhere. You took my suffering and told the press, and they ate that story up. Do you know what it’s like to see your own funeral and not see anyone you know but instead a sea of people who are taking pictures like you’re some circus act? How the fuck am I supposed to rest in peace when everyone and their mother has my name in their mouth?” Bambam crouched down and looked Jaebum in the eyes. “But the worst part is how the media likes to twist the truth until they get the story they want.” Bambam puts the necklace on Jaebum. The second Bambam lets go of the piece of jewelry Jaebum falls to the floor in pain. His arms wrap around his stomach and he takes deep breaths so he doesn’t scream out. “What did you do to him?” Youngjae screeches. “Just giving him a taste of what I went through.” 

 

     Jaebum had never felt pain like this in his life. He didn’t even feel pain like this when he was dying, since it happened so fast he didn’t register the pain through his shock. His insides felt like they were eating themselves. His fingers felt like they were about to fall off. His heart was racing, and he’s sure if he was alive he would be having a heart attack. He couldn’t move, since he felt like the energy he needed to do so was sapped out of him. His vision went in and out from how much pain he was experiencing at once. He distantly heard Youngjae calling out to him. Youngjae was screaming something at him, but he couldn’t focus on the words leaving his mouth. Jaebum could only roll onto his back to take a little bit of pressure off of his stomach. He tried to take more deep breaths, but as he was doing so little whimpers of pain escaped. He put his hands to his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. Bambam stays crouched over him looking at him suffering. Jaebum thought he must be getting some satisfaction out of his pain, but it was hard to tell with how blank the king’s face was. “It’s not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot huh? You took this pain and put it in front of the world to see. You turned this pain into some freak show that everyone wanted a ticket to.” “BAMBAM STOP!” Bambam turned to Youngjae, who was currently being held down so he didn’t try to jump the king. “You’re defending him? I would have thought you would be on my side given the way you died.”

 

     Youngjae tried to escape the guard’s hold once again before answering Bambam. “Your situation and mine are completely different!” “Are they though? We both suffered before death. We were both scared about what was going to happen to us. And although you’re acting like you are so high and mighty now I know a little something about what you did once you became death. Did you tell Jaebum that in your cell? Did you tell him about how you made your killers suffer as they were dying? I think what I’m doing is pretty tame compared to what you did.” Youngjae looked ashamed. “Bambam please. Trust me when I tell you this. What you are doing right now is not going to make you feel any better. I abused my power but do you know how much worse I felt after that? How I’m going to have to deal with that for the rest of my afterlife when my time as death is done? Bambam I’m begging you to stop this. Don’t stoop to the level your killers were at when they locked you in that closet.” Bambam snarled and picked Youngjae up by his collar. “Who are you to tell me how I should feel about this? Don’t think just because you control the dead that you can control me.” He said, dropping Youngjae and focusing his attention back to Jaebum. 

 

     After a few agonizing minutes, Jaebum mustered enough strength to say a few words. “ . . . Not . . .me.” Bambam turned to him. “ . . . I  . . . didn’t-” Jaebum clenched his teeth against another wave of pain. “Want . . . to.” Bambam’s eyebrows furrowed a bit. He walked up to Jaebum and removed the necklace. “What are you going on about?” Bambam said, ready to put the necklace back on. Jaebum took a few breaths before answering. “I didn’t want to put your information in the papers.” Jaebum coughed a few times. “I told them to keep your information private because you were a minor. But there was a leak.” Bambam looked confused. “A leak?” Jaebum nodded. “Someone in CPS leaked the information about your case to the media. We tried to do damage control but it was too late.” Bambam shook his head. “But you went on tv. You told everyone about me.” Jaebum finally looked Bambam in the eyes. “I did that so the respectable media outlets wouldn’t twist your story. The only places that did that were trashy tabloids.” Bambam looked shocked. “I really tried my best to keep everything contained, but information spreads so fast and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I’m so sorry. I really tried my best to make sure your suffering didn’t just become a headline.” Bambam fell back so he was sitting on the ground. “I don’t understand.” 

 

     Jaebum used all of his strength to sit up. “I did everything that I could to get you out of there before you died Bambam. My co-workers had to stop me a few times from just kidnapping you from there.” Jaebum slowly reached for Bambam’s hand. “You suffered so much at the hands of the people who were supposed to protect you. You have a right to be angry. But you can’t let that consume you.” Bambam looked at Jaebum in the eyes. This time, however, Jaebum didn’t see the cold king of the Underworld. He saw Kunpimook, the kid that he met all those years ago with fear in his eyes and trembling fingers. Bambam sniffled a few times. “What have I done?” He said, rubbing his eyes before his tears could fall. “You haven’t done anything you can’t reverse.” Youngjae said as the guard finally let go of him. Youngjae took a seat next to Bambam, wrapping his arm around the young boy’s shoulders. “You still have a chance to fix all of this Bambam. Just give us the hourglass and we can go back to Jinyoung to set this right.” Bambam sniffled once more but nodded his head, pulling the hourglass out of his coat pocket. He shakily handed it to Jaebum, his teary eyes looking everywhere but towards him. “Bambam look at me.” Bambam looked up reluctantly. “I forgive you. I know you were coming from a place of hurt and anger. But you have to promise me that you won’t beat yourself up about this. You deserve eternal peace.” Bambam threw himself into Jaebum’s arms, finally letting go of the pain he had held onto for all of those years. 

 

**Jaebum held him until he ran out of tears to cry.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know that I'm going to be out of the country so I might not update until Tuesday. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

     After Bambam was done crying he apologized several more times. Jaebum reassured him that he was forgiven every time. Youngjae helped get Jaebum off of the floor and made sure he was okay before turning to Bambam, who looked at Youngjae with sad eyes. “Youngjae I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up your past like that. It really wasn’t fair of me to just lay it all out there.” Youngjae smiled before placing his hands on Bambam’s shoulders. “It’s fine. I understand where you were coming from with that.” Bambam nodded before he bit his lip. “So what now?” He asked, eager to help in any way he could. “Now we have to get this hourglass back to Jinyoung. That way he can give Jaebum more time on earth.” Youngjae said holding up the hourglass. Jaebum nodded. “Yeah so we should get going. We have a long trip ahead of us.” Bambam perked up. “Why don’t you guys use my portal to Jinyoung’s realm?” Youngjae looked confused. “You have one of those? Jinyoung doesn’t allow portals to his realm so easily.” Bambam let out a chuckle. “True. But Jinyoung also has a soft spot for broken people.” Youngjae opened his mouth to defend Jinyoung, but quickly shut it when he realized Bambam had a point. “Fair point. He really is like a mom to everyone, huh?” Bambam laughs at Youngjae’s comment.

 

     “So you have a portal that can lead us directly to Jinyoung’s place?” Jaebum said after Bambam and Youngjae had a good laugh. Bambam nodded, but his face fell soon after. “Well I had one. Jinyoung closed it off after I took the hourglass.” Youngjae and Jaebum deflated. “But I can open it back up! It just might take all night. A few hours of groveling might work. Please, stay for the night?” Youngjae and Jaebum decided to stay, since if Bambam groveled enough they could save a few days of travel. Bambam had a large feast spread out for them. He also led them to the room that they were going to stay in for the night. “So I’m going to have to apologize again. This is the only guest room available right now, since the rest of the castle is booby trapped.” Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “You booby trapped your own castle?” Bambam shrugged. “I knew you were going to try to sneak in through the servant’s quarters. But I didn’t want to risk being wrong. It seemed like a good plan at the time.” Bambam opened the door to the room. It was lavishly decorated with different shades of red and gold. The only real problem Youngjae and Jaebum could see was there was only one bed. “You don’t mind this room right? Because I can dismantle the booby traps, but it might take a bit since I don’t remember every trap I set out.” Just as Bambam finished his sentence a guard came and whispered something in his ear. “Burned by a flamethrower? We have one of those?” Jaebum and Youngjae shared a look. “This room is fine.” They answered.

 

     After Bambam left Youngjae and Jaebum looked at the bed. “You can take the bed. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Youngjae said as he started to take off his shirt so he could change into the silk pajamas Bambam had left for them. Jaebum shook his head. “No, I’ll sleep on the floor. You should rest on the bed. “ Youngjae turned back and smiled. “It’s fine. I can sleep on the floor. I’ve slept on worse.” Jaebum was taken a bit aback but his stubbornness did not falter. “And I’m telling you I’ll sleep on the floor. Either you sleep in the bed or I’m not sleeping.” Youngjae let out a sigh, buttoning the last button on his sleep shirt. “How about a compromise? The bed is big enough for both of us so let’s just share the bed. I’ll take the side closer to the wall?” He said as he slipped under the covers. Jaebum thought for a moment before changing into his own sleep clothes and joining Youngjae on the bed.

 

     Jaebum and Youngjae lay back to back on the bed. It was silent for a few moments as they processed everything that had happened that day. One thing in particular kept running through Jaebum’s mind, preventing him from sleeping. “Youngjae?” He said, turning in Youngjae’s direction and hoping he was awake. His hopes were answered when Youngjae responded to him with a grunt. “I have a question to ask you. And you don’t need to answer it if you don’t want to. But I’m just really curious.” Youngjae turned to face Jaebum. “And what question would that be?” Jaebum took a deep breath. “What was Bambam talking about earlier? About you making the people who killed you suffer?” Youngjae closed his eyes. “I was hoping you were in too much pain to hear that.” Jaebum panicked. “You don’t need to answer! I get it if it’s a touchy subject! I’m such an idiot just forget-” Youngjae cut him off by resting a finger on Jaebum’s lips. “You told me something that made you upset. It’s my turn to tell you something that upsets me.”  He said, taking his finger off of Jaebum’s lips. He snuggled a bit deeper into the sheets on the bed. “I think it was about four years ago?” He began.

 

_Youngjae was on his way home. It had been a long day, filled with learning and hanging out with his school friends. He had just gotten out of his vocal lessons and the sky was dark. He didn’t think much of it since it was typical for that time of year. He texted his mom so she would know where he was. He didn’t exactly live in the safest part of town, but since his family had no bad blood with anyone he wasn’t too worried. “Besides”, he thought to himself, “I’m only five minutes away from home.” He smiled to himself when he thought about how fun his lesson had been that day, since his teacher was teaching him more advanced techniques. Unfortunately, that had been his downfall. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the big black van that was slowly following him. He also didn’t notice the person who quietly snuck out of the car when he was fishing in his bag for his keys. The next thing Youngjae knew he felt pain on the side of his head and his vision went black._

 

_When Youngjae awoke next he couldn’t open his right eye. There was a sticky red substance that made it uncomfortable to keep the eye open. His hands were bound behind his back, and his ankles were taped together. He looked around to try and get a sense of where he was. From what he could tell he was on a bed in a back of a van of some sort. He tried to wiggle out of his restraints, but only ended up making his wrists red from all of the rubbing. He was hyperventilating from the fear of not knowing what was going on. The van made a sudden stop, and the engine was cut off. He heard two doors slam before the door to the back of the van was thrust open. Youngjae saw two men at the doorway, but they were both wearing clown masks. He was yanked by his feet out of the van and thrown over a broad shoulder. He tried to wiggle from his captor’s grasp, but received a harsh slap in the face by the second man. The slap disoriented him enough for his captors to tie him to a chair. Youngjae looked up, only to see a camera in front of him. The bigger captor walked over to it and pressed record. His hair was yanked harshly so the camera had a better look at him. “Look what we got Choi! A little bird that was in the skies at the wrong time. You better bring us the goods or else this birdy is gonna sing for the last time.” Said the skinnier captor. To prove a point the bigger captor walked over and broke one of his legs with a sledge hammer. He screamed from the pain._

 

     Jaebum was shocked. “What did they want? And what happened after that?” Youngjae shuddered at the memory. “Apparently my father had a bit of a gambling problem. He never told anyone because he was ashamed of it. But one night he cheated a mafia boss out of a lot of money. They figured it out after he spent all of it. They gave him three days to get it all back but-” Youngjae took a shaky breath. “He didn’t get it back. He tried so hard to get it but it was impossible. They-” Youngjae sobbed at the thought. “They tortured me. They beat me and they burned me and they carved those fucking wings into my back. They laughed like it was some joke.” Youngjae took several short breaths. “They kept calling me their little bird and kept mocking me by telling me to fly away. They kept yelling at me to ‘sing them a pretty song’.” Jaebum pulled Youngjae into his arms, one of his hands rested on the back of his head while the other rubbed soothing circles into his spine. “I died there. I died when they got tired of breaking me. The next thing I knew Death was calling to me. He offered me a chance to get my revenge.” Youngjae’s tone turned dark. “I made sure those fucking bastards paid for what they did. I made sure their deaths were slow, and painful. And when they finally died after begging for the sweet release of death I sent them straight to hell.” Jaebum tightened his grip on Youngjae. “Youngjae, I’m so sorry. They got what they deserved.” Youngjae sniffled a few times. “I’m sleepy Jaebum.” “You should sleep then.” Youngjae looked up at Jaebum with wet eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

**“I’ll be right here when you wake up.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. And boy am I ready to write more of this.


	8. Chapter 8

     Jaebum slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the right to avoid the sun that was peeking through the curtains. He tried to move one of his arms but found that there was a heavy weight on it. He looked down to see Youngjae was still cuddled up to him. Jaebum took the time to really look at the other boy. Jaebum thought Youngjae looked different this morning. During the last few days of travel Jaebum had only woken up earlier than Youngjae twice. Both times Youngjae’s sleep looked less than peaceful. There was always some sort of tension in his face that made him look like he was suffering in his dreams. So seeing Youngjae’s face so serene was a little jarring for him, but he took it in none the less.  He took in how Youngjae’s face wasn’t tight and clenched, but instead smooth and calm. He took in how his eyelashes rested gently on his cheeks. He took in the color of his lips, and how they were slightly chapped. He shook himself mentally.  _ “Now is not the time to contemplate how attractive Death is.” _ He thought to himself as he tried to gently pry Youngjae off of him. Youngjae whimpered when Jaebum tried to shift his head off of his chest. He grabbed onto Jaebum tighter, clenching the fabric of the back of his sleep shirt in tight fists. Jaebum let out a sigh and decided to let Youngjae sleep for a little longer. 

 

     Youngjae did wake up eventually. Once he realized how close he was to Jaebum a red tint rushed to his cheeks. He quickly scrambled out of the bed,  apologizing profusely. Jaebum shrugged off his apology. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said as he made his way to the bathroom so he could get ready for the day. Once he and Youngjae were ready they were escorted to the throne room. Bambam sat in his throne. However, he was slumped in his seat, one of his hands holding up his head as he dosed in and out of consciousness. “So what is the status on the portal?” Jaebum asked loudly, making Bambam jump to full consciousness. “Huh? Oh, yeah the portal.” Bambam covered his mouth as he yawned. “Well it took a lot more groveling than I anticipated. I mean who knew Jinyoung would be so upset about me stealing an hourglass and ending someone’s life early.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Anyway, he said the portal should be set up right about now, so you’re free to go when you feel like it.” Jaebum and Youngjae nodded. “Well then we should be taking our leave. We need to bring Jaebum back to life as soon as possible.” Youngjae said as he walked towards Bambam to give him a hug goodbye. “You should come to Jinyoung’s realm soon. It would be great if you apologized in person.” Bambam nodded. “I’ll make sure.” Bambam turned to Jaebum. “I’m sorry again for all of the trouble I’ve caused you.” He said extending his arms for a hug. Jaebum wrapped his own arms around Bambam. “Just try not to do it again. Okay, brat?” Bambam chuckled before pulling out of the hug. “You can count on me Officer Im.” Youngjae and Jaebum left through the portal.

 

     Once they made it to Jinyoung’s realm they were met with the man himself sitting on one of his sofas sipping tea. Once he realized they were in the room he smiled at them. “You’re back!” Jinyoung put down his cup and walked over to properly greet them. “So since Bambam spent the entire night groveling I’m guessing you have the hourglass with you?” Jaebum took the item out from his backpack. “Great! We can revive you right now if you want?” Jaebum nodded. “Alright, Jaebum when you’re ready I’ll be in the main hall with a portal for you.” Jinyoung said as he left Jaebum and Youngjae alone. Youngjae walked up to Jaebum. “So I guess this is goodbye?” “I guess so. Thanks for helping me out with all of this.” Youngjae shrugged. “I always make sure to do my job perfectly. Even if it means traveling to hell.” Jaebum smiled before tightly wrapping his arms around Youngjae. Youngjae returned the hug, a sigh escaping as he rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms and breathing in sync. Youngjae pulled back and gave Jaebum a quick peck on his forehead. “I don’t want to see you for the next seventy years. You hear me?” He said with teary eyes. Jaebum let out a breathy chuckle. “Don’t worry about me.” With that Jaebum took a deep breath before heading to the room Jinyoung was in. Jinyoung smiled at him as he walked into the room. “So are you ready to join the land of the living?” Jaebum’s face went blank with thought before he let out a toothy grin. “Yeah, but there’s something I need from you.” Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion.

 

     Jinyoung walked out of the room, looking a bit nervous. Youngjae had his back faced to him, since he had started to tear up at Jaebum’s departure. Once Youngjae heard the door to the room slam he quickly wiped his tears and sniffled a few times. “So, uh, Jaebum’s back to his timeline huh?” Youngjae said as he turned around. Once Youngjae turned he knew something was up by the way Jinyoung was twisting his fingers and avoiding looking at him. “Is everything okay?” Jinyoung flinched at the question. “What? Oh yeah, everything’s fine. Why do you ask?” Youngjae walked closer to Jinyoung. “You seem a bit off. Did something happen with Jaebum?” Jinyoung shook his head vigorously. “No, he’s fine. He’s back with the living.” Youngjae looked suspicious. “You’re not telling me something.” Just as he said it he felt a dull burning sensation from his back. Youngjae yelped in surprise. He reached up his shirt to feel his back, but realized it felt different. He quickly ran to a mirror and ripped his shirt off, and he was shocked at what he saw. His back was clear. There wasn’t even one scar on his body. “J-jinyoung! What?” Jinyoung walked to Youngjae and put his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders. “Jaebum went to the land of the living. But instead of going back to his timeline he decided to make a quick detour.” Tears sprung into Youngjae’s eyes. “He went back for me?” Jinyoung nodded and held Youngjae closer. “He said he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t help you the way you’ve helped him.” “Huh?” Jinyoung reached to the table next to them and pulled up an hourglass. Youngjae looked and saw his name was written at the base of it. The sand was slowly falling from one side to the other. “I’m alive?” Jinyoung nodded. “It’s time for you to join the land of the living.”

 

**Before Youngjae could protest his vision went black.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end. I think I only have two more chapters planned?


	9. Chapter 9

     Youngjae’s eyes snapped open as he took in a huge gulp of air. He continued to take in large breaths as he looked to the room around him. He had never seen the room before, but at the same time it felt familiar to him. He sat up in the large bed he was laying on, taking in the décor of the room. It was obviously someone’s bedroom, what with all of the posters and the shelf filled with books against the wall. Youngjae looked at the bookshelf before getting out of the bed to better scan the titles. Most of the books were about psychology and musical theory. Youngjae tilted his head as vague memories of pouring through the pages of these books at ungodly hours crossed his mind. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked to the top of the bookshelf. There on the top shelf was a degree of some sorts. Youngjae picked it up and was shocked to see his name on the framed piece of paper. “A bachelors in musical therapy?” Everything came rushing to him at once. He remembered Jaebum and Jinyoung and everything that had happened, but he also had memories of a life he never lived. He had memories of going to college, making friends, graduation, and his decision to go for his masters. “I lived. I’m-I’m alive.” Youngjae put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, making absolutely certain he wasn’t dreaming. After a few seconds he felt it. He had a heartbeat, a strong and soothing heartbeat. 

 

     Youngjae collapsed to his knees, sobbing loudly at the fact that he was alive. He rested his forehead on the cool hardwood floors beneath him, unable to hold up his weight any longer. “Thank you. Thank you Jaebum.” Remembering Jaebum made him spring to his feet. “Jaebum!” He ran over to his cell phone. “What day is it?” He turned on his screen just to see that it was the fifteenth of October. “He’s gonna die today.” He looked to the window and the sight made his breath hitch. He could see the park. It was the same park from the business district. “Or maybe not.” Youngjae looked at the time before he ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs. He had five minutes until Jaebum died. Youngjae didn’t bother to change out of his blue pajamas, nor did he bother with a jacket or shoes. He ran out into the rain, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He got to the middle of the park. He looked around to find Jaebum, but then he heard tires screeching and a crash. “Oh no.” Youngjae said as he ran over to the sound. Just as he feared Jaebum was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Youngjae ran over to Jaebum, gently moving him onto his back. “Jaebum? Jaebum come on you need to stay with me okay?” Youngjae pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, informing the operator where he was and what had happened. He looked back at Jaebum and saw his eyes closing. “No, no no no no. None of that. Stay with me Jaebum. Please. Please don’t leave me like this.” Jaebum closed his eyes and took one last breath. 

 

     “NO!” Youngjae yelled as he started CPR. “Come back. Come back! You can’t leave me like this!” But it was no use. Jaebum was gone. Youngjae wailed loudly, throwing his body over Jaebum’s as his tears mixed with the rainwater that was pouring heavily on him. “Youngjae?” The voice that called him sounded very familiar. Youngjae turned to see who had called him. There standing a few feet away was Jaebum, holding a bright yellow umbrella. “Jaebum?” Jaebum smiled a bit. “Welcome to the land of the living.” Youngjae got up and walked over to Jaebum. He poked Jaebum in the chest once he was close enough, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. When Youngjae’s hand was met with a solid chest he froze. “Youngjae-” Before Jaebum could speak more Youngjae slapped him hard on the chest. “You fucking scared me!” Another slap, this time on his arm. “You should have told me what you were thinking instead of just doing it!” There was a flurry of soft slaps to Jaebum’s chest as he continued to scold him. “What if you got hurt? What if you were KILLED? What if you saw yourself in the past and messed up the space time continuum? Did you put any thought in your plan?” Finally Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum in a tight hug. “Don’t you ever do anything reckless like that again! Do you hear me?” Jaebum chuckled. “I hear you loud and clear. Come on, let’s get you home so you can get out of those wet clothes.”

 

     Jaebum and Youngjae sat across from each other at Youngjae’s kitchen table. Youngjae was nursing a warm cup of cocoa in his trembling hands. He had changed into dry clothes the second he got home. Youngjae took in a breath. “So when did you make your plan to bring me back to life?” Jaebum took a second to think before he responded. “It was when we were hugging goodbye. I felt all of the scars on your back and I didn’t think it was fair that I was the only one getting a second chance. So I asked Jinyoung if he could send me back to the night you got kidnapped. He almost didn’t let me go, but once he realized how much happier you would be alive he sent me there.” Youngjae nodded. “So how exactly did you do it? How did you save me?” Jaebum smiled. “That was the easy part, I took those guys out before they could follow you home. They put up a bit of a fight, but in the end I gave those bastards what they deserved. And then I reported the mafia’s location and made sure no one else would ever go after you.” Youngjae tilted his head. “That was the easy part? Geez I would hate to hear what the hard part was.” He said. After a moment of silence he looked to Jaebum. “So what was the hard part?” Jaebum got out of his seat so he was sitting in front of Youngjae.

 

     “The hardest part about this entire plan was staying away from you.” Jaebum said as he took one of Youngjae’s hands in his. Youngjae blushed. “Did you have to stay away? Why not approach me earlier?” Jaebum chuckled. “I would have approached you earlier but Jinyoung specifically told me to wait until today. He never really explained why. Maybe he wanted to be dramatic. You know, have us find each other on the day we met.” Youngjae laughed at the idea. “That sounds like something he would do. Nonetheless-” Youngjae squeezed Jaebum’s hand tighter. “I’m glad you found me.” Youngjae slid out of his chair so he and Jaebum sat face to face.  Youngjae leaned forward, and Jaebum met him in the middle. The kiss wasn’t fireworks or stars. It was warmth. It was safety. It was home. Once they parted Youngjae looked Jaebum in the eyes. 

 

**“Don’t lose me again.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this chapter is done. I'm planning an epilogue for the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

     Youngjae stood at a cliff along the seaside. The salty air whipped past his ears and tousled his hair about. He had grown out his hair a bit, since he had to live with the same hairstyle the entire time he was death.  He took in a deep breath, not caring that the biting cold of winter was seeping through his clothes and chilling him to the bone. He stretched out his arms and closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his skin. It was then that a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. “You’re gonna get sick if you keep coming out here without a jacket.” Jaebum whispered into his ear. Youngjae smiled and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his more warmly dressed lover. “I’m not that worried. If I get sick it just gives you an excuse to stay home with me.” Jaebum chuckled before delivering a few warm pecks to the skin on Youngjae’s neck. “As tempting as that is we should get inside. Jinyoung might shorten my lifespan if you die from hypothermia.” Youngjae laughed before turning in Jaebum’s embrace. “Carry me?” Jaebum didn’t answer, instead he wrapped Youngjae’s legs around his waist as he carried the other boy back to their home.

 

     It had been three months since Youngjae had returned to the land of the living. The first few days were complicated, since they had to find a way to get rid of Jaebum’s dead body. Luckily Jinyoung was a bit more forward thinking and had given Jaebum a talisman that made Jaebum’s corpse age until he looked like an old man. Through his connections at the police station Jaebum made sure that the body was never identified. It was buried as John Doe a few days later. After making sure that they had covered their tracks Youngjae and Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief. They then began the journey to make a normal life for themselves. Youngjae moved into Jaebum’s apartment a month after everything had settled. And soon enough they were practically joined at the hip. Unless Jaebum was at work, or Youngjae was at school, one would not be seen without the other. And that led to where they were now, taking a week off to explore the seaside since Youngjae refused to wait until the summer to see it. 

 

     Jaebum carried Youngjae through the threshold of the house, placing him on the stair so he could help the other boy take off his boots. Once Youngjae’s boots were off Jaebum picked him up again, this time carrying him bridal style. He carried him over to the couch, placing him gently on the cushions before he turned to tend to the fire they had burning in the fireplace. Once that was done Jaebum laid down on the couch with Youngjae, spooning him from behind. Jaebum held Youngjae as close as he could so Youngjae’s frozen skin would warm up. Youngjae turned in Jaebum’s hold so he could rest his head on Jaebum’s chest, since he wanted to listen to his lover’s heartbeat. After a few minutes of drinking in Jaebum’s warmth Youngjae gave him a peck on the bottom of his chin. “I love you to the moon.” Jaebum smiled and tilted down so he could give Youngjae a proper kiss on the lips. Once they parted Jaebum lifted his hand to move a stray piece of hair from Youngjae’s eyes.

 

**“And back.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks. Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I already have a few more ideas of stories to write in this fandom, so this won't be the last you'll see of me. Thank you for all of your wonderful messages and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/evening/night. :)


End file.
